Sin Pecado Concebido
by Dark Jasmy
Summary: SakuSasu Sabia perfectamente que ese sentimiento estaba prohibido, pero no podia evitarlo. Soñaba todas las noches que las manos de el recorieran su cuerpo y sus labios se posaran sobre los de ella LEMON INCESTO Cap 8. Cap 7 arreglado
1. Cap 1

**_Nota: cualquier semejanza con la realidad, libro, telenovela, diaro, etc. Es solo mera considencia _**

**_Sin Pecado Concebido_  
**

**- Cap 1 -**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- despierta dormilon - una muchacha movia suavemente el brazo del joven acostado en el futon

- 5 minutos mas - volvio a cubrirse con las mantas

**La joven vio como nuevamente su hermano, se veia tan lindo dormido. Movio la cabeza de un lado a otro¿pero que estaba pensado?, es su h-e-r-m-a-n-o, no podia pensar en el de esa manera tan particular.**

**Se levanto y fue al baño, lleno un vaso de agua y se le tiro todo el contenido a el joven.**

- pero que demonios haces, Sakura - grito levantandose de golpe

- levantandote que crees - lo miro seriamente - mama te necesita

**Y con eso salio de la habitacion.**

**El joven de mala gana se levanto, baño y vistio.**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Bajo las escaleras aun frotandose los ojos.**

- hijo, sientate - dijo la madre que estaba tomando desayuno - veo que anoche llegaste tarde - le dijo su madre

- se me paso la hora, eso es todo -

- acaso llevaste a cenar a esa rubia desteñida a cenar - pregunto con un tono de fastidio en su voz

- esa rubia como la llamas se llama Ino, y si la lleve a comer - hablo en el mismo tono - y te sugiero que no la llames asi, ella es mi novia

**La madre al escuchar eso se atraganto con la comida.**

- ¿que dices? -

Sasuke se levanto.

- dije, mi-no-via -

**La mujer no aguanto mas , se paro y se fue a encerrar a la cocina. Sakura se encontraba con la mirada baja, su querido hermano estaba saliendo con la odiosa, oxigenada. Ella tambien se levanto.**

- y ahora que - hablo en un tono de fastidio

- nada, solo...se me quito el hambre - Sakura dejo la servilleta en la mesa y subio corriendo las escaleras.

**Sasuke en molestia arrojo los platos al suelo haciendo que se quebraran en el suelo**. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
** Sakura asoto la puerta con fuerza y se fue deslizando por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, lloraba inquietamente. Sabia perfectamente que no podia decirle nada a su hermano, tambien sabia en el fondo que lo que estaba sintiendo por el era malo, muy malo. Pero no podia negarlo, ni tampoco sacarselo de la mente ni del corazon. Ella sentia algo mas alla del sentimiento de hermandad por Sasuke.**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**- si tu padre estuviera vivo jamas aceptaria esa relacion que tienes con esa niñita - grito

- pero mi padre no esta vivo, entiendelo, ademas no le encuentro nada de malo a que yo este con ella - grito de igual manera

- no sabes que en el barrio a esa niñita la tienen tachada de suelta -

- me da lo mismo lo que piensen los demas, a mi me gusta y eso es todo lo que vale -

- no deberias andar con ella, solo manchas el buen apellido de la familia -

**Los gritos se escuchaban hasta la habitacion de Sakura, con eso empezo a llorar mas fuerte y se tapo los oidos con ambas manos.**

- por favor, ya no soy un niño, tengo suficiente edad como para darme cuenta de las cosas -

- puedes que tengas suficiente edad, pero todavia no haz madurado mentalmente

**Sakura no aguanto mas y salio de su habitacion, bajo las escaleras y vio con su madre y Sasuke peleaban en medio de la sala, se acerco a la puerta de entrada y salio, al salir la azoto bien fuerte para que esos dos que se encontraban discutiendo escucharan.**

- ya basta - grito Sasuke dando fin a la discusion

**El de igual manera salio de la casa sin rumbo fijo. La madre callo de rodillas al suelo llorando.**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**El suelo crugia bajo sus pies cuando daba un paso, haciendo que se oyeran en ese inmeso lugar. Se acerco lentamente a lo que parecia una cabina y se arrodillo junto ambas manos y se dispuso hablar.**

- padre, he cometido algo muy grabe - hablo en un tono bajo que solo ella y el hombre que se encontraba al otro lado podia escuchar

- dime hija - contesto el hombre calmadamente

- solo en usted puedo confiar - luego añidio - creo que estoy sintiendo algo por una persona, yo no deberia estar sintiendo, esa persona es prohibida

- que tan prohibida -

- mucho padre - no quizo decir el nombre de esa persona - que puedo hacer para olvidarme de todo esto

- reza hija, reza, lo que estas sintiendo por esa persona no se va olvidar asi de facil, pero...puedes intentarlo

- gracias padre - Sakura se persino y se levanto para salir de ese lugar.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Ya era de noche cuando Sakura regreso a su casa, cerro despacio la puerta para que nadie la sintiera. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su hermano sentado en el sillon con esa rubia sentada en sus piernas, se besaban fogozamente, se tocaban y rozaban por todos lados. Sakura se quedo paralizada sin saber que hacer, quizo moverse pero sus pies se lo impidieron. Sintio como un calor recorria su cuerpo, y comenzo a imaginar, que el se lo podia hacer a ella. Movio la cabeza para ambos lados y subio la escalera sin hacer ruido. Entro en el baño y abrio la ducha con el agua helada, se metio con ropa y todo para asi bajar la temperatura que desprendia su cuerpo.**

- estupidas hormonas - hablo Sakura aun debajo de la ducha

**Continuara...  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Bien q les parecio n.n, de seguro para algunos les parece una asquerosidad, pero esto a veces sucede, (a mi no :P).**

**Cualquier critica consulta, sugerencia, tomatazos, bombas molotob, n.n solo dejen reviews y m lo hacen saber n.n Nyyaaa iap.**

**El LEMON (x supuesto auspiciado por Kokeshi) vendra en el siguiente o tercer capi, todo depende si les gusto y dejen reviews.**

**Xaauus, kissss, abraxos, cuidense. Y Q VIVA EL SAKUSASU**

**Dark Jasmy --- loka x niwa-kun**


	2. Cap 2

**Sin Pecado Consebido**

**- Cap 2 -**  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**Despues de salir de la ducha Sakura se fue a mirar en el espejo, se sentia fatal... como pudo enamorarse de su propio hermano, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.**

**Cuando estaba a punto de acostarse, escucho unos pasos y risas que se dirijian a la habitacion de Sasuke, lo mas seguro es que este con la maldita rubia que se hace llamar su novia.**

**Tomo una mochila metio algo de ropa dentro y salio por la ventana, no queria estar alli cuando empezara la diversion que iba a tener su hermano.**  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
- Sakura que haces aqui - dijo un muchacho - no crees que es algo tarde

- me puedo quedar esta noche aqui - dijo Sakura bajando la mirada

**El joven miro el semblante de su amiga.**

- claro pasa - el se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara

- gracias, te debo una -

**Y asi ella paso... otra noche mas fuera de casa. **  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**Al dia siguiente...**

- nos vemos otro dia Sasuke-kun - Ino le dio un largo beso en la boca y empezo a bajar las escaleras sonriendo

**En la entrada se topo cara a cara con Sakura.**

- adios frentesota - dijo con sarcasmo y salio con una sonrisa malevola en su rostro

- adios cerda - respondio de la misma forma sarcastica

- estas son horas de llegar jovencita - la madre de Sakura estaba mirandola desde el segundo piso

**Sakura no le hizo caso y simplemente paso de largo.**

- otra vez pasaste en quien sabe donde - le agarro con fuerza el brazo

- sakura se solto del agarre - si, otra vez pase fuera, y ¿que?

- porque haces esto, acaso no te gusta pasar en tu casa -

- no, no me gusta, prefiero estar mil veces fuera que escuchar tus lloriqueos y que mi hermano se la pase trayendo mil mujeres a su cama - grito

**L****a madre no se contuvo mas y le pego una cachetada, Sakura le mando una mirada de odio y se fue a su habitacion, cosa que cerro la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que varios cuadros que estaban colgados se movieran. **  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
- porque todo tiene que ser asi - lloriqueaba

**Sakura siempre que queria estar sola y llorar se subia al techo de la casa a mirar el orizonte.**

- con que aqui estabas - dijo una voz a su lado

- quiero estar sola - respondio sin mirarlo

- asi que, otra ves pasaste en la casa de tu amigito el muy baka - dijo Sasuke

- se llama Naruto y no es un baka, que quede claro, y si, pase la noche en su casa - lo miro directo a los ojos - tiene algo de malo

- ehh... no claro que no - el ahora miraba el orizonte - es solo que no me da confianza

- el no es ningun pervetido como...Sasuke-kun - dijo con sarcasmo su nombre

**Sakura se paro, pero justo cuando iba a entrar por la ventana Sasuke hablo.**

- lo siento, es solo que me daria coraje que el te hiciera algo -

- ya no soy una niña y se cuidarme perfectamente -

- si, ya se... otra cosa - Sasuke se puso de pie y fue a donde se encontraba Sakura - quiero que me acompañes a buscar algunas cosas para mi fiesta

- como quieras -  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**Sakura esa noche se quedo reflexionando las palabras que le habia dicho Naruto la noche que se quedo en su casa.**

_Flash Banck_

_- Sakura, si de verdad estas enamorada de el deberias decircelo -_

_- y quedarme sin familia, olvidalo... tendre que vivir con este secreto toda mi vida -_

_- aun no entiendo como pudiste enamorarte del baka de tu hermano, y sobretodo, es tu h-e-r-m-a-n-o -_

_- lo se... lo se Naruto, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo -  
_

_Ella comenzo a llorar, y Naruto simplemente la abrazo y suspiro._

_- si de verdad quieres a ese dobe, tienes que haces algo para que se fije en ti, no solo como mujer... si no como algo mas..._

_Fin Falsh Banck_

**Y con las palabras dichas por su amigo, Sakura se fue quedando dormida, ella le iba a ser caso a Naruto, he iba a lograr hasta lo imposible porque Sasuke se fijara en ella.**  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**Al dia siguiente Sakura a compaño a Sasuke a comprar las cosas para la fiesta.**

- esperame Sasuke-kun ire a comprar el vestido para la fiesta - dijo con toda dulzura

- vestido???, para que quieres mas, si tienes montones -

- porfiiii - lo miro con cara de perrito tierno que nadie se podria resistir -

- suspiro - esta bien ve, yo te estare esperando alla - indico una banca y se fue.

**Sakura entro a la tienda reviso todos los vestidos y al fin encontro uno que era perfecto - segun su parecer - se lo probo y le quedaba perfecto, compro los zapatos que hicieran juego con el vestido pago ambos articulos y salio con una gran sonrisa de la tienda.**

**- ya esta vamonos - dijo Sakura**

**Y asi ambos siguieron comprando las demas cosas que faltaban y salieron se fueron a su casa. **  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**Viernes... Fiesta Sasuke.**

**La fiesta de Sasuke era para celebrar su cumpleaños - odbiamente la madre no estaba en casa - asi que la musica esta a todo dar, y la casa estaba repleta de gente, solo amigos de Sasuke estaban alli, - no habia ningun amigo de Sakura - ya que todos le caian mal a Sasuke, tambien habian algunos conocidos de Ino, que se colaron a la fiesta en cuanto supieron que iba a ver una.**

**Sakura bajo las escaleras con un radiante vestido negro que se le señia al cuerpo y unos elegantes zapatos tacones altos, se veia mas mujer, casi la mayoria de los hombres se quedaron viendola - inclusive el mismo Sasuke -. Sakura se dirijio a la mesa donde estaban todos los tragos y bebidad, y alli vio, al inconsiente amigo de Ino, que mas bien parecia un perro faldero cuando la rubia le pedia favores.**

- y que haces Shikamaru tan solo - el era el unico que le caia bien

- aqui, aburrido, que problematico, no se para que vine - se tomo al seco el vaso de cerveze que tenia en la mano

- acaso la cer... perdon acaso Ino te invito - pregunto Sakura agarrando un vaso tambien de cerveza

- si - Shikamaru miraba con algo de recelo como Ino bailaba muy pegada a Sasuke

- ya veo - dijo Sakura viendo como cambiaba el semblante aburrido que tenia Shikamaru al de uno muy serio.

**Ya pasada la noche Sakura vio como Sasuke iba a su habitacion a buscar algo, iba bastante borracho que casi cae por las escaleras. Sakura lo siguio y puso en marcha su plan. Mientras que Sasuke rebuscaba en su cajon, siligiosamente Sakura se acerco a Sasuke desde atras y le tapo los ojos con una tela negra. Lo dio vuelta y le empezo a dar suaves besos.**

- Ino...que haces - con lo borracho que estaba facilmente confundio a Sakura con Ino

**Aunque en parte no le agrado que la llamara asi, igual no le dio importancia, tiro a Sasuke a la cama y ella se puso encima de el y le empezo a dar un beso apasionado que Sasuke empezo a corresponder de la misma manera...**

**Continuara...**  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**Ñiquiñiqui, soy mala xD, gomen x dejarlo hasta ahi, pero ya m tengo q ir acostar para mañana trabajar :P. Ven no andaba na' muerta, andaba de parranda, espero q este capi les haya gustado, y en el proximo vendra el LEMON o quizas un LIME, quien sabe depende. Y bien tambien quizas haya algo de ShikaIno, es q m gusta esta pareja, espero q no les moleste, aun no esta confirmado si la pondre o no. Y bien mxas graxias x sus rr, m encantaron, espero q sigan dejando n.n**

**ANUNCIO: NEW FICS ---DULCE LOCURA--- UN SAKUSASU.**

**Adiosito nos vemos pronto.**

**Dark Jasmy --- Hablando sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo xD.**


	3. Cap 3

**Sin Pecado Consebido**

**..:: Cap 3 ::..**

-------------------------------------------  
**Ambos seguian en lo suyo, besandose con algo de pasion. Por la mente de Sakura cruzo la idea de que todo esto estaba mal y que debia parar de inmediato si no este asunto pasaria a un grado mayor y se les escaparia de las manos. Pero como hacerle caso a tu cerebro cuando es mayor lo que tu corazon dicta.**

**Pero como dicen no todo es para siempre, unos pasos se escucharon acercarse a la habitacion. Sakura se separo de Sasuke y escucho a la persona que golpeaba la puerta de su hermano.**

- Sasuke, amor, estas aqui - la odiosa de Ino era quien golpeaba la puerta - abreme porfavor

- ¿Ino? - pregunto Sasuke, el estaba a punto de sacarse la venda de los ojos.

**Pero Sakura fue mas rapida y de un golpe con el despertador dejo inconsiente al pobre Sasuke.**

- lo siento - se bajo de encima de el y le saco la venda.

**Le dio un suave beso en los labios y se escondio en el ropero. Al momento Ino entro.**

- Sasuke eres un holgazan - se sento al lado de el y lo empezo a sacudir - despiertaaaa

- auch - se toco la cabeza justo en el lugar donde Sakura lo habia golpeado

- vamos Sasuke no puedes dejar a tus invitados abajo

**Pero Sasuke no le hizo caso y empezo a besarla, Sakura quien veia por un hueco del ropero estaba que echaba humos.**

- ahora no amor, sera despues - se levanto - te espero - tiro un beso al aire y salio de alli.

**El se levanto de mala gana de la cama, el alcohol le estaba afectando - ademas del golpe -. Inconsientemente penso¿quien seria la persona que lo beso tan ardiente?, no era Ino, claro estaba, pero aun asi en el fondo le encanto. Salio de la habitacion con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**  
-------------------------------------------  
**A la mañana siguiente...**

**La casa era un completo desastre, personas durmiendo por todos lados, basura tirada, ni que decir de la asquerosidad que dejo un tipo despues de beber litros y litros de cerveza.**

- Sasuke - grito su madre - ¡que es este desastre!

- que sucede -

- limpia esto de inmediato, y saca a esos tipos de mi casa - dicho esto la madre se encerro en su habitacion

- mhp -

**A la media hora Sasuke ya habia echado a todos de su casa. Miro todo el lugar y en verdad todo estaba convertido en un chiquero, se rasco la nuca y se dispuso a limpiar.**

- necesitas ayuda hermano -

- ah - Sasuke la miro - claro Sakura me vendria bien un poco de ayuda - Sasuke sonrio

**Sakura se sonrojo un poco y desvio su mirada de el.**

- te sientes bien - pregunto

- si claro -

**Sakura recogia todas las latas tiradas mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke. Hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.**

- enserio estas bien - pregunto nuevamente Sasuke

- eh si - se levanto rapido y se fue a la cocina

**Sasuke suspiro.**

- cada dia esta mas rara -

**Mientras que en la cocina.**

- calmate Sakura, porfavor - puso una mano en su corazon

- mama ya termine - dijo Sasuke desde la sala - voy a salir un rato

**En eso Sakura escuha que cierran la puerta.**

- se fue - susurro - de seguro fue a ver a la oxigenada de su novia - ella apreto su puño - aunque esto este mal, luchare por el aunque...sea imposible  
-------------------------------------------  
**Y en la noche...**

**Eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche cuando Sasuke llego a su casa. En ese momento su madre no estaba, solo estaba Sakura.**

- quieres que te sirva algo de comer - pregunto Sakura

- no gracias, pero te agradeceria un jugo - respondio

- muy bien, ve a tu habitacion y yo te lo llevo - dijo Sakura

**Sakura entro rapido a la cocina y saco la caja de jugo del congelador, a la vez saco de su bolsillo un frasco que contenia una sustacia solida que facilmente se podia disolver con agua.**

- lo siento Sasuke - decia a la vez que vertia el contenido

**Golpeo la habitacion de Sasuke.**

- adelante -

- aqui tienes - Sakura le paso el vaso

- gracias -

**Sasuke se tomo de una todo el contenido del vaso. Pero al momento se sintio un tanto mareado.**

- te encuentras bien hermano - pregunto Sakura mientras le quitaba el vaso de las manos

- si claro - no estaba consiente de donde estaba ni quien era la mujer delante del

**Sakura saco la venda de sus bolsillos y se la coloco suavemente en los ojos de Sasuke.**

- perdon - se dijo a su misma - Sasuke-kun esta noche jamas la olvidaras

**Se sento en la piernas de el y le dio un beso fugaz que a la vez Sasuke respondio.**

- eres tu - susurro una vez terminado el beso

- shh - dijo Sakura

**Se recargo en el haciendo que Sasuke se callera hacia atras con Sakura encima del. Otro beso se dieron y esta vez mas apasionado que el anterior.**

**Continuara...**  
-------------------------------------------  
**Soy mala lo sep :P. bien q les parecio O.O Sakura drogando a Sasuke xD, bn el proximo viene el lemon, cortezia de mi amiga. Y espero q les gust el incesto. Mxas gracias x sus rr, nos vemos.  
**


	4. Cap 4

**Aclaraciones: Debo aclararle algo antes de que lean el fics, Sasuke no sabe quien es la chica que lo esta besando, piensa que es una chica desconocida que vino a su fiesta, bien ahora si lean. Capi con contenido de LEMON (auspiciado por Kokeshi )  
-----------------------------------------------  
Sin Pecado Concebido**

**..:: Cap 4 ::..**

**Sakura estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Sasuke besándolo apasionadamente. Sasuke no se quedaba atrás, el correspondía el beso de igual manera, y sus aviles manos de vez en cuando bajaban mas allá de las caderas de ella.**

**Sakura cambio lo mas posible su voz para que el no la reconociera.**

- eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Sasuke - susurro con voz sensual.

**Esas palabras fueron como un desafió para el, quien en un rápido movimiento cambio las posiciones.**

- no creas, esto recién comienza - se acerco al oído de ella - chica desconocida - dio un leve soplido

**Cosa que hizo que ella diera un leve suspiro que excito mas al chico. El se acerco nuevamente hacia ella comenzando otra danza salvaje entre sus labios y lenguas**.

**Mientras se seguían besando Sasuke bajo sus manos hasta posarse en los pechos de ella, masajeándolos y apretándolos levemente, Sakura no hacia mas que dar suspiros y gemidos de placer. Pero el quería escuchar mas sonidos de la boca de la chica, bajo su mano y se poso en la cadera de la chica, y le fue quitando la prenda dejándola en ropa interior. Formulo una lujuriosa sonrisa e introdujo lentamente dos dedos en el interior de la chica, ella arqueo la espalda dando un gran grito que termino en suspiro, el empezó a aumentar el ritmo, mientras besaba el cuello de la chica y la otra mano apretaba uno de sus senos.**

**Sakura se sentía en el cielo, desde que empezó a sentir cosas por el, soñó con este momento, y por fin se había echo realidad, aunque en su cabeza decía que esto estaba mal y que iba a terminar peor, simplemente no lo escuchaba, ya que su corazón le dictaba todo lo contrario.**

**Sasuke termino su labor sacando lentamente los dedos del interior de ella, subió su boca hasta los labios de ella y nuevamente los beso, ahora con ambas manos le arrebato completamente las prendas a la chica, dejándola completamente desnuda, comenzó un recorrido desde su boca hasta sus pechos, aunque lo los podía ver, sabia a la perfección que eran perfectos y hermosos, los toco, beso, lamió como quiso, y ella solo disfrutaba el momento. Fue bajando nuevamente hasta la intimidad de ella, y la beso con mucha ternura, a la vez que Sakura arqueaba su espalda buscando mas contacto.**

**Habiendo terminar de excitar a la chica se quito sus propias prendas rápidamente y se coloco arriba de la chica, haciendo que sus partes que ya ardían de deseo se tocaran suavemente.**

- este es tu momento para arrepentirte - le dijo sensualmente al oído de ella

- jamás - susurro dándole una mordida a su oreja

**Sasuke puso ambas manos en la cadera de la chica y entro en ella de una sola vez, Sakura dio un gran grito, algo mas fuerte que la vez anterior, si evitarlo su espalda de volvió a arquear. El empezó con movimientos suaves, saliendo y entrando en ella.**

- esto es una tortura - susurro ella

- ya dije, esto es solo el comienzo - le respondió con un beso salvaje

**Ahora el empezó con movimientos mas rápidos agitado las caderas de la chica, quería sentirla por completo, las manos de el tocaban sus pechos y también a la vez le daba pequeñas besos, también los subsionaba y daba pequeñas mordidas. Sakura le dio un empujón quedando ahora ella encima de el. Empezó a moverse lentamente, esta vez torturando ella a Sasuke, pero el no quería eso, tomando las caderas de la chica con sus manos las empezó a mover mas rápidos, ella hizo caso a lo que el hacia. Ahora subía y bajaba al compás de las manos de Sasuke mientras sus manos estaban apoyadas a los lados del, y su pecho rozaba con el de Sasuke, el también gemía esta chica definitivamente lo estaba volviendo loco.**

**Ella se dejo caer exhausta arriba del pecho de Sasuke, el también estaba cansado, pero esto no terminaría así, volteo a la chica quedando nuevamente el arriba de ella, salio de su interior lentamente, Sakura pensó que esto ya había acabado pero se equivoco cuando Sasuke agarro firmemente sus caderas y entro nuevamente en ella mas fuerte que la vez anterior, Sakura gimió de placer, Sasuke se había esparcido toda su semilla dentro de ella, Sakura lo sentía calido y palpitante. El beso a la chica ahora con mas dulzura saliendo de ella lo mas despacio que pudo, se acostó de espaldas respirando agitadamente, por su parte ella también respiraba rápido haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara rápido, los suspiros que daba eran melodía para los oídos de Sasuke, el la atrajo hacia el de la cintura, Sakura se acostó en su pecho. Sasuke tomo una frazada a ambos, mañana sabría quien era esa chica que le había echo sentir cosas que ninguna otra chica le había echo sentir antes.**

**Por ahora ambos dormirían.**

- perdóname Sasuke - susurro antes de domarse.**  
-----------------------------------------------  
A la madrugada Sakura empezó a despertarse, quito como pudo el brazo de Sasuke que se mantenía firme a su cintura. Tapo a Sasuke y le dio un mueve beso en los labios, cojio su ropa y salio lo mas rápido que pudo de la habitación del. Se encerró en la suya propia y se dejo caer al suelo afirmando su espalda en la puerta, sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar por lo sucedido, le había encantado este momento, lo disfruto y lo volvería a hacer todas las veces que quisiera, pero sabia que esto estaba mal y no puedo lamentarse por eso.  
-----------------------------------------------  
Sus ojos azabaches se fueron abriendo lentamente, se dio vuelta a su derecha donde se suponía que debía estar la chica de anoche, pero solo encontró el lugar frió y vació, de un salto se sentó en la cama y miro para todos lados, pero no encontró nada, sonrió de medio lado y nuevamente se acostó en la cama con una sonrisa triunfante.**

- fue espectacular - dijo con aires de superioridad

- Sasuke baja, el desayuno esta listo - grito su madre desde el primer piso

- ya voy - respondió de igual manera por haberlo sacado de su ensueño

**-**

**A la media hora después.**

- hasta que al fin bajas - dijo su madre tomando un sorbo de su café

- buenos días se dice primero no **-**

**Su madre no le respondió.**

- buenos días Sakura - la saludo, ella se encontraba de espaldas lavando algunos platos

**Sasuke puso una mano en su hombro, Sakura se tenso, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y salio nerviosamente de la cocina.**

- y ahora que hize - miro por donde se había ido - mujeres, quien las entiende - dijo mirando a su madre también

- Sasuke amor - dijo la voz de Ino - hola señora Uchiha

- Ino que haces aquí - le pregunto Sasuke

- vaya forma de saludarme amor - dijo con reproche

Sasuke le tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a la sala.

- que quieres Ino - le pregunto Sasuke

- vengo a darte una gran noticia Sasuke lindo - le tomo ambas manos

- que noticia - pregunto intrigado

- Sasuke... estoy embarazada, vamos a ser padres no es maravilloso - dijo con una gran noticia

- ¿nani? - dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándola

- esto me hace muy feliz - lo abrazo, cosa que Sasuke no le respondió por lo impactado que estaba

_- va a tener un hijo con esa cerda_ - susurro Sakura quien había escuchado cada palabra de la chica

**Empezó a llorar, ahora ya nunca mas podría estar nuevamente con el, ya toda la ilusión de anoche se esfumo como la leve brisa de verano.**

**Continuara...  
-----------------------------------------------**  
**Konnichiwa tanto tiempo .**

**> no me maten por lo corto, como fácil llega la inspiración fácil se va, gomen uu, Y gomen también por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, el liceo me tenia con los nervios de punta, espero que les haya gustado. Y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews me hacen feliz nn, sigan así y yo también tratare de actualizar mas seguido este fics y los otros.**

**Nos vemos, cuídense.**

**  
**


	5. Cap 5

**..:: Sin Pecado Consebido ::..  
Dark Jasmy **

**--------------------------------------------------------------- **  
- Sasuke ¿porque te quedas callado? - pregunto Ino posando una mano sobre el pecho del

- no es nada - se paro del asiento y se fue hacia la ventana

- acaso no estas feliz de que vas a ser padre - fue hasta donde se encontraba el y lo abrazo por la espalda

- no es eso - dijo apartadola de el - quiero estar solo, Ino es mejor que te vayas

**Y con eso salio practicamente corriendo de la sala, Ino lo miro irse y empezo a derramar lagrimas.**

- te odio Sasuke Uchiha - y finalmente salio de la casa de Sasuke asotando la puerta  
**---------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke se lava el rostro con agua helada, pensando que todo esto era una pesadilla.**

- imbecil - dijo mirando su reflejo en el espejo

**Y con toda la fuerza que pudo, con el puño quebro el espejo, haciendolo trizas y tambien dañandose la mano. **

- Sasuke - dijo entrando su madre en la habitacion

- se toca antes de entrar madre -

- eso no me importa, es verdad lo que dijo esa chica - pregunto

- asi que ahora te da por escuchar conversaciones - tomo una toalla y se la enrrollo en la mano

- y a ti te da por desquitarte con las cosas - respondio mirando la mano y el espejo todo clisado

**Sasuke salio del baño empujando levemente a su madre.**

- solo responde Sasuke - exijio su madre

- que se yo si esta o no, Ino es una loca - miro a su madre - y es capaz de cualquier cosa

- aunque tu no seas el padre de ese hijo, tienes que hacerte cargo ¿no? - le dio la espada a Sasuke - es tu novia, y como tal tienes que hacerte cargo

- estas loca igual que ella, sabes, mañana mismo termino con ella y esto se acaba de una buena vez.

**Entro en su habitacion cerrando la puerta con toda la rabia que tenia.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
- Sakura eres una tonta - sollozaba con el rostro enterrado en la almohada - una tonta, ilusa, creyendo que podrias obtener el amor de Sasuke - se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando el techo de su habitacion - como si eso fuera posible.**

Cerro los ojos para olvidar todo este asunto por un buen rato.**  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Al dia Siguiente...**

- Ino, tengo que hablar contigo - dijo Sasuke parado en el umbral de la puerta

- pasa - dijo la chica haciendose a un lado

- asi esta bien - la miro - lo que tengo que decirte es corto y no tomara mucho tiempo

- ¿que es? - pregunto, ya sabiendo por dentro lo que le iba a decir

- esto se acabo Ino - fue directo y preciso

- ¿como? - pregunto mirandolo fijamente

- yo no puedo continuar contigo -

- es por mi embarazo cierto - pregunto ya con lagrimas en los ojos

- un tanto - miro el suelo - aunque si necesitas mi ayuda puedes pedirmela, pero lo que si no puedo continuar contigo

- idiota - le pego una cachetada - vete a la mierda

**Y cerro la puerta en las narices del chico, Sasuke no tuvo otra que irse.  
****--------------------------------------------------------------  
Unos minutos mas tarde Ino toca la puerta de que se hacia llamar su amigo.**

- Ino que haces aqui, es muy temp... - no pudo terminar ya que la chica lo abrazo y se puso a llorar

- Shika... - susurro la chica contro el pecho de el

**Shikamaru la invito a pasar a su casa y tomo asiento junto al lado de ella.**

- ahora que te sucede - le pregunto

- Sasuke es un idiota - dijo la chica

- eso ya lo sabia - susurro Shikamaru, pero Ino lo escucho perfectamente

- termino conmigo - termino por derramar mas lagrimas

- y por eso lloras - dijo mirandola - que mujer mas problematica

- eso no es todo - bajo la vista al suelo - estoy... esperando un hijo de Sasuke

- ¿como? - el chico estaba impresionado

- y el muy baka termino conmigo porque no sabe enfrentar sus problemas - tomo su rostro entre sus manos

- tranquila Ino - el chico la abrazo - todo va a estar bien - dijo tratando de calmarla

- gracias, eres un gran amigo - correspondio su abrazo, pero aun sollozaba

- si..._amigo - _susurro para si  
**---------------------------------------------------------------  
Ya habia pasado una semana de todo este problema. Sakura llevaba encerrada en el baño, hace mas de media hora, esta muy preocupada, y se sentia extraña. Presentia que algo andaba mal con su cuerpo.**

- que salga negativo por favor - miraba aquella pequeña caja que se encontraba encima del lavavo

**Cruzaba los dedos y rezaba por que ese test le saliera negativo. Miro nuevamente el aparato y empezo a distingui la pequeñas marcas que empezaban a aparecer. Su rostro palidecio cuando noto dos frangas rojas, indicando que la prueba habia salido positiva.**

- Sakura sal del baño ya - era Sasuke necesito ocuparlo

**Sakura se asusto, tomo el paquete, la bolsa, y el test. La bolsa con la caja se la oculto bajo la blusa lo mas que pudo. Mientras que el test lo llevava en la mano, tiro la cadena para dicimular, quito el seguro de la puerta y salio lo mas rapido que pudo.**

- que demoras mujer, pareciera que te quedarias a vivir en el baño para siempre - la miro y vio que algo ocultaba en la mano - que es eso

- nada - Sakura lo oculto atras de su espalda - eres un metiche Onee-chan - lo empujo con el hombro

**Y azoto la puerta de su habitacion.**

- no pude ser - miro la prueba de embarazo - estoy...emba...razada - empezo a llorar - de mi propio...hermano

**Nuevamente empezo a llorar.**

**Continuara...  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Otra vez yo :P, aqui esta la actualizacion, espero que les guste. aunque creo que este capi estuvo algo fome :D, nos vemos en los siguientes capis, donde empezara a flotar el SasuSaku.**

**Nos vemos.  
**


	6. Cap 6

**-----------------------------------------------  
Sin Pecado Concebido**

**..:: Cap 6 ::..  
-----------------------------------------------  
**- padre... - Sakura se encontraba frente a una preciosa tumba - siento mucho lo que ha pasado ultimamente

**Ella se agacho y oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas.**

- perdoname... - y empezo a llorar, al igual que el cielo gris

- si te quedas aqui enfermeras -

**Sakura ya no sentia la lluvia caer sobre ella, giro su rostro hacia arriba y se encontro con el de su hermano, que en ese momento llevaba una sombrilla.**

- que haces aqui - pregunto mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera su hermano

- que crees, visitando a papa - el se agacho y deposito unas flores encima

**Ella al sentirlo tan cerca, se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo.**

- te sucede algo - pregunto Sasuke

- nada - respondio ella, se limpio las lagrimas con las mangas de su blusa

- ultimamente estas muy rara, acaso tu querido novio Naruto no te ha dado lo que haz querido ultimamamente - estas palabras siempre las decia el, porque simplemente le encantaba como su hermana se enojaba y lo salia persiguiendo por toda la casa

**Pero esta vez no funciono.**

- eres un idiota - le grito a todo pulmon

**Sasuke se sorprendio al escuchar como ella le gritaba, dejo de rezar y se puso de pie.**

- no me vas a negar eso¿o si? ya sabes que... -

**Un fuerte golpe lo interumpio.**

- no sabes cuanto te odio - le grito nuevamente y salio corriendo

**Sasuke se llevo una mano a la mejilla roja por el golpe y miro por donde se habia ido Sakura.**

- creo que esta vez si me pase - susurro, miro la tumba de su padre - lo siento

**Y se fue por el mismo camino que Sakura.**

**-----------------------------------------------**  
- porque me haces esto hermano - seguia corriendo

**La verdad no sabia por donde iba hasta que tropezo con una piedra y callo a un charco de barro.**

- auch - se tomo el tobillo con una mano - creo que me lo doble - susurro

**Como pudo llego hasta un arbol y se apoyo en el, por lo menos ahi no se mojaria tanto.****  
-----------------------------------------------**  
- Sakura - gritaba Sasuke - donde te metiste ahora - decia con preocupacion

******Siguio caminando, hasta que a lo lejos diviso una figura femenina. Corrio hacia ella para asegurarse que fuera ella, su hermana. Se agacho y la empezo a sacudir, al parecer se habia quedado dormida.**

- Sakura, despierta - la movia, pero ella abrio solo un poco los ojos, despues nuevamente los volvio a cerrar.

******El toco su frente y noto que tenia algo de fiebre. Se saco la chaqueta y se la puso en la cabeza a Sakura y despues agilmente la cargo en su espalda.**

- ahora te vienes a enfermar - susurro - si que eres molesta hermana

******Y con ella en su espalda enprendio rumbo hacia su casa.**

******-----------------------------------------------**

******Estaba palida y no dejaba de temblar...**

- maldita sea, todo esto es mi culpa - se decia asi mismo

******Puso una mano en la frente de la chica, comprobando que estaba ardiendo por culpa de la fiebre. La miro por un momento, lo mejor seria llamar al medico antes que ocurriera algo mas.**

******A las pocas horas despues el medico llego y Sasuke espero a fuera a regañadientes.**

- joven Uchiha - dijo saliendo de la habitacion de Sakura

- como esta - pregunto

- ella esta bien, solo es una simple gripe - dijo - pero ella debe cuidarse, sobretodo en su estado

- estado - dijo perplejo - ¿a que se refiere?

- ¿como? no lo sabe, su hermana tiene una semana de embarazo y cualquier enfermedad...

******El doctor seguia hablando, pero Sasuke no le prestaba atencion.**

- embarazada, pero como - pensaba - quien maldito se atrevio a tocar a mi propia hermana

- y eso joven Uchiha, ella debe hacer reposo por lo menos unas semanas mas - concluyo el medico

- ah, si...comprendo - dijo saliendo de su transe

- hasta luego

******Sasuke acompaño al medico hasta la entrada, despues de eso subio a la habitacion de su hermana y se sento en una silla cercana a la de ella, esperando a que despertara.**

- estupida hermana... - susurraba Sasuke mirandola directamente al rostro, luego bajo la vista a su vientre

******Fruncio el ceño mirando con cierto odio lo que se estaba creando alli.**

******-----------------------------------------------**

******Sakura fue abriendo los ojos de a poco, cerrandolos al instante por la fuerte luz que producia la lampara al lado suyo.**

- hasta que al fin despiertas - dijo Sasuke que estaba sentado al lado de ella

- nii.san - Sakura se sento en la cama y se r+froto los ojos

- porque no lo dijiste Sakura - hablo Sasuke en un tono bastante serio

- decir que - el corazon de Sakura empezo a palpilar a mil, presentia mas o menos a que se referia su hermano

- que estabas embarazada - en en ese momento e tiempo se le detuvo para ella

Abrio los ojos y la boca quedando paralizada totalmente.

- dime quien fue Sakura - le agarro del brazo con mucha fuerza

******Sakura salio de su tranze.**

- sueltame nii.san, me haces daño - reclamaba la pobre chica quien estaba siendo agarrada demasiado fuerte

******Un sonido de una puerta abriendose los alerto a ambos.**

- mama - susurro Sakura

- si no le dices tu, se lo digo yo - Sasuke solto su brazo bruscamente y salio dando un portazo.

******Sakura rompio en llanto.**

******- porque, porque nii.san - Sakura se tapo con la manta - si supieras... - susurro Sakura llorando mas.**

******-----------------------------------------------**

******Sasuke habia salido enfurecido de la pieza de su hermana, no sabia porque tenia esa rabia con ella, si cada quien hace con su vida lo que le plasca, ademas Sakura estaba bastante grandecita para asumir responsabilidades, pero esa rabia que tenia en solo pensar que un hombre le puso el dedo encima hacia que la sangre le hirviera.**

- eres tan estupida Sakura - susurro Sasuke

******Se tiro a la cama poniendose un almohada en la cabeza.**

- Sasuke.san - susurro un señora ya de edad - lo buscan

******El salio al encuentro de esa persona que lo buscaba, solo rogaba que no fuera Ino.**

******Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrase al "mejor amigo" de Ino, Shikamaru Nara.**

- que haces aca - le dijo de mala gana

- sabes perfectamente lo que hgo aca - dijo de la misma forma

******- mira, si es por lo de Ino yo le deje bastante claro cuando hable con ella, ademas... - no logro terminar, un fuerte golpe en la mandibula callo sus palabras - que mieda haces idiota - se limpio un rastro de sangre.**

- esto es por Ino - dijo Shikamaru - eres un gran baka, ella no merece lo que le estas haciendo

******Shikamaru salio enfurecido de la casa de Sasuke, ni siquiera tuvo la molestia de cerrar a puerta.**

- Sasuke.san, se ecuentra bien - era la misma mujer que lo fue a buscar

- si - se acerco a la puerta y la cerro - no te preocupes

- Sasuke.san, me haria el favor de ir a buscar a su hermana para poder comer

- claro -

******Sasuke subio las escaleras y fue hacia la habitacion de su hermana, ni siquiera golpeo, solo llego y entro, pero su sorpresa fue al ver que su hermana no estaba por ningun lado, vio que la ventana estaba abierta, fue a ver el armario, casi no habia nada de ropa, en la cama vio una hoja doblada, Sasuke la tomo y empezo a leer.**

_"Siento en el alma haberme ido asi de la casa,_

_pero se que no me iba a entender, y me podrian_

_obligar hacer algo que yo no quiero._

_Los quiero mucho, pero a este bebe que llevo_

_en mi vientre no me lo quita nadie, y si tengo_

_que criarlo sola, o hare..._

_ Se despide Sakura. "_

Sasuke se llevo la mano a la frente, le dolio lo que hizo su hermana, y odiaba al bastardo que la toco.

Continuara...  
******-----------------------------------------------**

******Hola tantos tiempo, siento no haber actualizado antes estaba algo falta de inspiracion, y creo que este capi no me quedo muy bien u.u.**

******xD si supiera Sasuke quien toco a su "hermanita"**

******Y para despedirme, muchas gracias por sus reviews, sigan asi ,**

******Nos vemos. **


	7. Cap 7

**Sin pecado concebido**

**..: Cap 7 :..**

**--**  
- ramen...quiero mas ramen - se aferro a la almohada y empezó a darle mordiscos

**Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el "agradable" sueño del joven**

- ya voy - se froto los ojos - ¿que sucede?

- Naruto - exclamo la recién llegada

- ¿eh? - al fin se despertó por completo - Sakura ¿que haces aquí? - miro a la joven - y con esa...mochila

- me dejas pasar - la joven bajo la cabeza

- ah, claro - se rasco la nuca con una mano - que tonto, pasa

**Naruto se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar.**

- ¿Que te sucede Sakura.chan? - pregunto el joven una vez dentro de la casa

- Naruto... - hizo un pausa, luego continuo - ¿Eres mi amigo, verdad?

**El chico asintió**

- entonces ¿Puedo confiar en ti? - volvió a preguntar

- ya Sakura.chan, sabes que siempre haz podido confiar en mi - dijo Naruto un tanto impaciente

- Naruto...yo - miro al suelo - estoy embarazada

- ¿¡Que!? - exclamo abriendo la boca y los ojos - ¿De quien¿Quien fue el idiota que se atrevió?

- tu lo conoces - la chica se sentó en el sofá - y todo fue mi culpa

**Sakura se llevo ambas manos a la cara y comenzó a sollozar. Naruto se sentó a su lado y la abrazo.**

- no digas eso Sakura.chan - el chico trataba de calmarla - no creo que haya sido tu culpa

- si lo fue Naruto - se aferro al pecho del chico - fue mi culpa, mi entupida obsesión...me metí con mi propio hermano, ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias - cada vez lloraba mas fuerte

-¿¡Que!? - Naruto aparto a Sakura de su pecho - !estas esperando un bebe de tu propio hermano, de ese idiota¡

**Sakura asintió.**

**Naruto vio a Sakura tan triste por lo ocurrido que no insisto en decirle mas cosas, solo le daba consuelo.**

**- **_"debe ser muy duro para ella"_- pensaba Naruto abrazando a su amiga

- abre esa puerta de inmediato - unos fuertes golpes los interrumpieron

- es Sasuke- susurro Sakura

**Naruto se separo de ella.**

- escóndete en mi habitación - dijo Naruto - yo me encargare de el

**Sakura asintió y corrió a esconderse como le dijo Naruto.**

- ¿Que quieres idiota? - pregunto Naruto abriendo la puerta

- dime donde esta Sakura - lo agarro de la camisa

- ¿Y que tengo que ver yo? - Naruto logro safarse del agarre

- no soy estupido, baka - lo miro con odio - tu eres el mejor amigo de ella - lo miro con odio - cosa que aborrezco

- gracias, me siento alagado - lo miro con desprecio

- ya basta de charla, dime donde esta Sakura -

- que voy a saber yo - se llevo las dos manos a la nuca y miro hacia otro lado

**Sasuke gruño entre dientes, y sin el permiso de Naruto empezó a registrar toda la casa de Naruto.**

- ¿hey imbecil que haces? - le pregunto

- que crees, busco a Sakura

- ella no esta aquí imbe... - miro el lugar donde se dirigía - oye baka detente

**Se interpuso entre la puerta y Sasuke.**

- lárgate de aquí, ella no esta - mintió

- no te creo - lo aparto de la puerta

**La iba abrir pero la puerta estaba con seguro.**

- ¡Sakura se que estas allí! - grito - ¡Sal de inmediato!

**Adentro, Sakura temblaba de pies a cabeza, tapaba sus oídos con las dos manos y trataba de no hacer mucho ruido con sus sollozos.**

- ya vez, no esta - le dijo - ahora lárgate o te saco a patadas

**El lo miro.**

- no soy un idiota, se que tienes a Sakura escondida¡solo le daré tiempo para que recapasites! -

**Y con eso salio hecho furia de la casa.**

**Naruto sintió el sonido del seguro y vio la cabeza de Sakura asomarse.**

- tranquila Sakura.chan, el imbecil de tu hermano ya se fue - se acerco a ella - ¿Estas bien?

**Ella asintió.**

--

- ¿Donde te metiste Sakura? - recostó su espalda contra un árbol y suspiro

**¿Sasuke demasiado preocupado por ella?, quien lo diría, si la mayor parte del tiempo la trataba mal, hacia que se sintiera la peor persona del mundo, y otras veces era tan tierno y dulce con ella que llegaba a ser odioso.**

- por favor aparece - susurro al viento

--

- ¿Eh? - exclamo el chico - ¿A donde vas Sakura? - le pregunto viendo como su amiga caminaba hacia la puerta

- tengo que hablar con el - susurro

- ¿Le dirás que el es el padre? - le pregunto temiendo la respuesta

Ella no respondio, tan solo salio de la casa en silencio.

--

**Sasuke llevaba por lo menos sentado en esa banca del parque unas quince minutos, aunque en el fondo sabia que el amigo de ella, Naruto, la estaba escondiendo, cabía la posibilidad que estuviera en otro lugar. Dio un largo suspiro, se levanto de la banca, estaba por alejarse de allí cuando escucho que alguien pronunciaba su nombre a lo lejos...**

- ¡niisan! - gritaba una muchachita a lo lejos

- Sakura - susurro -¿¡Donde te habías metido!? - prácticamente le había gritado la pregunta

- donde Naruto - susurro, ese grito la había asustado

- sabia que ese imbecil te estaba ocultando - se llevo una mano a la frente

- niisan - empezó a jugar con sus dedos - tengo que decirte algo

- lo dirás luego de que te lleve a casa - agarro la mano de Sakura, pero esta se soltó del agarre

- ¡no! - grito - no iré a casa solo porque tu me lo digas - empezó a sollozar

**Sasuke no entendía la actitud de su hermana.**

- bien, habla -

- yo...yo - no sabia como decirle

- habla ya, mi paciencia se acaba - la apuro

- es sobre mi bebe... - Sakura se llevo las manos a su vientre

**Sasuke la miro de reojo**

-creo que tienes derecho a saber quien es el padre - ella hablaba lento y pausado.

**Sakura temblaba de pies a cabeza, esa pregunta la dejo helada, mientras que el seguia callado.**

- el padre es... -

- soy yo - alguien que se encontraba detras de Sakura hablo.

**Ambos giraron a donde provenía la voz.**

- Naruto - susurro Sakura

**Sasuke gruño.**

- me lo suponía - dijo con algo de rencor

- así que seremos familia, idiota - dijo retándolo

- yo nunca seré nada tuyo - le respondió - ahora vamos Sakura - la iba agarrar de la mano pero Naruto lo impidió

- ni creas, ella se queda conmigo - le dijo

- lo sientoniisan -

**Sakura se empezó a retirar de ese lugar junto a Naruto, Sasuke no hizo nada mas para detenerla, algo dentro se empezo a encoger.  
**

- haz cambiado Sakura - miro el lugar por donde se había ido esos dos

**Continuara... **


	8. Cap 8

Nota Importante: como habia dicho en unos de mis fics, que no iba a subir por un tiempo, pido disculpas, en ese entonces me encontraba rodeada de examenes, estres y muchos problemas, ademas de estar muy triste. Y de verdad, la pagina a veces no me entraba, ni menos me dejaba subir documentos. Espero que no se hayan disgustado conmigo, ahora estoy de vacaciones y estare mas relajada, aunque si estare algo ausente y me demorare (como siempre), espero que siga contando con su apoyo, eso me haria sentir muy bien. Este capitulo ya lo tenia escrito, pero como dije, me costaba subir documentos, hasta que hize unas cuantas cosas y al fin pude. Bueno sin mas leanlo y opinan ¿si?, nos vemos cuando el viento me traiga nuevamente por estos lugares.

**Sin Pecado Concebido**

**..: Cap 8 :..**

**--  
Caminaba por las calles a paso lento, con la cabeza agachada, el aun recordaba lo ultimo que dijo su hermana. Sentía un mar de sentimientos mezclados, su "hermanita pequeña" - como la solia llamar de vez en cuando - ya no era aquella chiquilla que solía molestar, ahora era otra persona muy diferente.**

**- maldición - golpeo con fuerza la pared**

**La siguió golpeando con ambos puños, cerrando los ojos a cada golpe. Después de un rato paro, se miro las manos y las vio toda magulladas goteando sangre. Dio un suspiro de frustración y siguió su camino a quien sabe donde.**

**- Naruto por que le dijiste eso - le reprochaba con un dejo de enojo**

**- vamos Sakura, seria algo traumático para el saber que va a tener un hijo de su propia  
hermana - ella lo miraba perpleja - y no es que me preocupe que el idiota ese se traume**

**- creo que es lo mejor - dijo resignada - aunque tarde o temprano el igual se va a enterar**

**- espero que sea tarde - dijo Naruto - vamos Sakura**

**Caminaron un buen trecho hasta que llegaron a la casa de Naruto, Sakura se fue acostar temprano a lo que Naruto asintió sonriendo.**

**Cuando Sakura llego a la habitación, se apoyo en la puerta y bajo la mirada.**

**- te extraño mucho - dejo escapar junto con un suspiro**

**Sasuke llego a la mañana siguiente a su casa, todo demacrado.**

**- ¡Sasuke! - grito su madre al verlo entrar - ¡¿donde se supone que estabas?!**

**- por ahí - fue su simple respuesta**

**- Sakura, ¿donde esta? -**

**Sasuke se quedo de pie, dándole la espalda a su madre, meditando un poco sus palabras.**

**- que se yo - respondió un tanto "indiferente"**

**- te conozco Sasuke, tu sabes donde esta - dijo dándolo vuelta**

**- ya te dije, no se donde esta ¡y no me interesa! -**

**Todo quedo en silencio, Sasuke subió las escaleras corriendo y cerro la puerta de golpe.**

**Habían pasado algunos meses en los que Sasuke no supo nada de Sakura, lo raro era que su madre ya ni preguntaba por ella, eso le extraño muchísimo.**

**Cuatro meses y la incertidumbre no pudo mas, Sasuke fue casi corriendo a la casa de Naruto, el quería - mas bien necesitaba - saber algo de su hermana.**

**Ya cuando iba llegando fue cuando la vio, ella estaba parada a punto de entrar. Fue calmando su paso y quedo a centímetros de Sakura, ella ni lo habia notado.**

**- Sakura - susurro**

**Ella quedo helada, se giro se apoco y se sorprendio de ver a Sasuke alli parado.**

**- nii.san - dijo girándose por completo**

**Se quedaron mirando unos instante, hasta que ella hablo.**

**- ¿pero que haces aquí? - pregunto mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera el rostro del.**

**- pues...la verdad, es que a pasado tanto tiempo que no te veo - el también miro hacia otro lado - quizás te extrañe algo**

**Sakura adquirió un tono medio rojizo en sus mejillas mientras sonreía un poco.**

**Sasuke no supo porque, pero su pulso se empezó a acelerar, mientras pensaba que su hermana se veia ¿linda?, el nunca se había fijado de esta forma en su hermana. Sacudió la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos.**

**- si quieres podemos conversar por ahí Sasuke - Sakura sonrió**

**El asintió y juntos empezaron a caminar en silencio hacia el parque que se encontraba cerca. Se sentaron en unos columpios y Sakura se empezó a mecer lentamente.**

**- y ¿como se comporta el idiota como padre? - pregunto refiriéndose a Naruto**

**- bien - dijo siguiendo el "juego" de meses antes - es genial**

**- y tu que nunca dijiste que te ibas a fijar en el como algo mas - dijo con algo de enojo**

**No quería llegar a esto pero hace tiempo que lo queria decir.**

**- la cosas cambian - miro hacia otro lado con tristeza**

**- es cierto - respondió de igual manera**

**Un silencio eterno parecía quedarse, pero Sakura intento romper aquel silencio de alguna forma.**

**- ¿quieres que aquellos tiempos vuelvan? - le pregunto con una sonrisa**

**- ¿que? -**

**Ella se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Sasuke.**

**- ven -**

**El acepto el gesto y se quedo así, una agradable sensación lo lleno por completo.**

**- iremos a comprarle unas cosas a este pequeño - toco su pequeño vientre**

**Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y nuevamente emprendieron la marcha. Iban en silencio, en ese momento no hacia falta las palabras...**

**Continuara...**


End file.
